Transformers Mega Interview
by Megaria Sophia Maximov
Summary: This is a full comedy series, crack, gore stupid deaths drunkenness. It started as a Deviantart role play on journal. XD ask anything this is a game not meant to insult anyone. Rated M for later chapters XD


Host: Hello hello hello! My name is Nosy XD, Indiscreet Nosy and I'll be your host for our funner than fun show. Transformers Mega Interview. This show is the nastiest most privacy invading embarrassing and secret reveling show in the universe. Also starring in this show Will Be Lady Megaria Vampiria Maximov XD My Author's Oc or else she'll make me gay (Prays to the almighty 2050). We will go through everything to make sure you folks at home laugh your ass off and we get your love XD So please give a big round of applause to out first guests:  
~The good guy, the reluctant leader the gayest of the gay and most annoying mech alive Optimus Prime! (Insert two or three people clapping and getting shot XD) *Optimus walks in not very happy about the introduction.*  
~And the evil one the baddest of the bad and unanimously voted sexiest mech in the universe not to mention on the rape list of millions of fangirls and ex-gladiator Megatron Leader of the Decepticons! (Insert Force field barely holding back screaming fangirls XD)*Megatron walks in thinking 'idiots' looking at crowd of worshipers and takes seat near host.*

Nosy: Well people thanks for your answers and questions for out first episode. First question comes from miss ~dreambranch! Give a big round of applause and miss ~dreambranch please stop dancing like an idiot you're scaring Optimus...you frown and stop dancing as Optimus igves a relieves sigh.*  
~dreambranch:*waves hand* ooh, ooh, megatron! do you really believe in conquering the universe, or are you just an emo kid that need his life to have meaning? *She asks dancing like an idiot again while Megatron's eye visibly twitches and Megaria frowns.  
Megatron: DO YOU WANT TO DIE PESKY EARTH HUMAN?  
~dreambranch:No I just wanna make fun of you you big lovable mech you?  
Megatron:*eye twitches violently* Yes I do believe in conquering the universe. It's...  
Nosy: Yea Yea Yea we know your ultimate goal boring...  
Megatron: Do you want to die insect?  
Nosy: you can't do anything to me so HA!  
Megatron: Oh yes I can do many evil things to you...*smirks evilly*  
Nosy: Oh really what can you do to me?  
Megatron: 2050 is my biggest fan n the universe...*He smirks as I look angrily at Nosy and he laughs nervously*  
Nosy: Oh sorry then...  
Megatron:*smirks*  
Nosy:*frowns but then his face lights up in mischief...*"Is it true Megatron that before the war you and Optimus shared Homosexual relations with each other?" *Grins evilly*  
Megatron and Optimus:"NO!" *Optimus hides head under a random couch pillow as Megatron charges fusion cannon and shoots at Nosy.  
Nosy: Hey! You can't do that!  
Megatron:*Points at me* Oh yes I can...  
Nosy:*cries anime tears* Next is not a question but a request and it's for Optimus prime from our almighty writer *bows head in respect* Optimus go and wear a blue and red tutu and surprise Starscream.  
Optimus: WHAT?  
Megatron:*Starts laughing* "Go on Prime you're supposed to be the strongest in the series so a little tut won't hurt you..." *He managed between laughs*  
Optimus:Where the hell am I supposed to find a tutu?  
Nosy: Here you go love *Smirks throwing him the designated Tutu*  
Megatron:*O_o* You carry a red and blue tutu around?  
Nosy: Yup XD  
Megatron: I'm surrounded by idiots...  
Optimus:*goes to put on the offensive piece of clothing on*  
~dreambranch:"Hey you guys you forgot about me!"  
Megatron:*Aims fusion cannon*  
~dreambranch:*Sinks in seat laughing nervously as half the crowd leaves.*  
Nosy: You can't go around scaring out viewers or our ratings will g down.  
Megatron: Not necessarily.*Takes sexy pose*  
Crowd: Comes running back screaming as Optimus emerges in Tutu.  
Optimus:*looks at me* "I hate you..."  
2050:"What's that?"  
Optimus:*Screams like little girl and hides behind Megatron*  
2050: Mesmerized by Megatron's sexiness but snaps out of it.* I sid surprise Starscream! NOW! (insert evil demonic aura)  
Optimus:*Hesitantly goes to surprise Starscream*  
Nosy: well that was fun... now what?  
Megaria: I don't know...  
Megatron: It's the first time you talked during the whole show... Anything wrong?  
Megaria: Nope XD I was just controlling the spy cams for blackmail purposes XD  
Megatron: Send me copies...  
Megaria: Don't I always? *Leans in to kiss him*  
Nosy: Hey love birds YIKES! *he screams as ax flies by his head*  
Ax: Hi I'm an ax (he laughs in a sweet squeaky voice)  
Nosy:YOU CAN TALK?  
Ax: Of course I can talk XD I'm haunted XD  
Nosy:Really *Looks at the side where Megatron and Megaria are making out* Haunted by who?  
Ax: By Megaria's manners teacher, She never liked me DX  
Nosy: So she killed you O_O  
Ax: Heck no silly XD I went through her stuff and the ax fell splitting my head XD  
Nosy:*o_O O_O O_o* Ok... 'someone please help me I'm in the nut house'  
"" Horrid scream in heard.  
Nosy: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? ANOTHER HAUNTED WEAPON KILLING SOMEBODY!  
Megatron:That's Starscream you idiot.  
Starscream:*runs in and clutched Megaria's legs crying anime tears* "I HAD THAT DREAM AGAIN WHERE OPTIMUS WAS WEARING A DRESS AND TRYING TO RAPE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" *continues crying*  
Everyone except Megaria: o_o...O_O...OwO...X_X  
Optimus: *Comes in dancing the nut cracker* Weeee I'm a pretty swan and I love all gay things... Come on Starscream let's fly XD hick.  
Jetfire:* Runs in and knocks Optimus out with large hammer* "Sorry folks but we had to get him on high grade if we wanted him to do it..."  
Megaria:*still trying to calm Starscream down* "I'm gonna kill you all..."  
Jetfire: Drags unconscious Optimus out.  
Nosy: *Wakes up* Did I really hear that?  
Megaria:*glares*  
Nosy: We have two requests of Autobots torture from: ~dreambranch and ~RoboticGirl so *grins evilly* We're gonna lock them in their room and make them watch videos of Deceptitran Pole dancing XDXDXDXDXDXD  
Megaria: *films everything* 'I might need it some day...'  
Nosy:Well that's all we have today but keep watching our show and see the weirdest things happen XD Don't forget to leave your questions and requests reviews and we'll see you soon XD EEP (Ax flies near his head again)

Ax: Goodbye and see ya next time XD you can still ask Optimus and Megatron questions in the next episode XD  
PS: Next guests: Starscream and Hot Shot XD


End file.
